


On my knees to save you

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Carliff - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Carliff - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy had the perfect day planned for him and Isaac, but in the blink of an eye an accident changed everything. Tommy never imaged his life leading to escorting, but for his love, he would do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On my knees to save you

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything, especially Carliff. So glad the boys are speaking to me again!! 
> 
> Thanks @casey270 for the awesome beta job! Love you!

It was supposed to be a romantic afternoon. Tommy never liked horses anyway, but Isaac did, and well, he loved Isaac, so horseback riding it was. He’d talked to the stables where Isaac rode. They gave him some basic lessons, in secret of course, and helped him arrange this for Tommy and Isaac.

The morning of the ride Tommy was a nervous wreck. This was it, the day he was going to ask Isaac to marry him, and all he could do was picture everything that could go wrong. Later, when Tommy would think back about that morning, he’d just freeze up, curl into a ball and wish like anything that he’d planned something different.

Isaac was an expert rider, a natural, just like everything else he did. It was just a hobby, something he did to get away, be one with nature, and forget the craziness that could be his real life. Tommy never had any doubt about his abilities as a rider or about his ability to keep Tommy safe. They weren’t going far, just far enough from the stables to have some privacy. What Tommy didn’t expect was it would be him that would have to keep Isaac safe. No matter how well Isaac rode, there was nothing he could do to stop the the horse once it was spooked. When Isaac fell, and the horse’s hoof collided with Isaac’s head, Tommy was sure his world ended.

The phone call to the stables, to 911, and the ride to the hospital were all a blur. Tommy couldn’t imagine not having Isaac in his life. Isaac was his life, the world they had created together, both with music and at their home, it was everything to him. He was in a fog as he rode in the back of the ambulance, the two men working to stabilize Isaac. He can’t remember calling Adam, falling into his arms when he finally arrived at the hospital. He can remember waiting for hours just wondering if Isaac was going to make it.

When the doctor finally emerged to talk to Tommy, it was like a scene from a movie. The room was silent as the doctor told Tommy that Isaac had made it, was in the ICU and was critical. The next 24 hours would tell a lot, but it was going to be a long road to recovery. At that moment Tommy swore to himself, to a God he didn’t believe in, to anything listening, that he would do anything and everything possible to help Isaac recover fully.

~~~

Tommy kissed Isaac, made sure Adam had the newest medicine schedule, and headed out.

“Anything and everything,” Tommy said to himself as he climbed into the car to meet his weekly client.

When he’d promised nine months ago, he never thought anything and everything would lead to him being an escort to pay for the surgery that Isaac needed. The one that could mean that Isaac forgot him, forgot the life they had together. However, it was also the only chance that Isaac had to be himself and out of pain again.

So Tommy drove to the hotel, stopped to change in the bathroom in the lobby and went up to the room that Chris had for the night. Chris was one of his first clients. He was married, claimed to be straight, but every time that he fucked into Tommy, moaning with pleasure, Tommy just wanted to laugh. Chris tipped good though, hush money Tommy guessed, to keep his weekly meetings a secret, and wasn’t that bad of a guy. At least with Chris it was pretty basic stuff. Tommy had a few one time clients that were into some weird shit.

“Tommy! How wonderful to see you! It’s been too long,” Chris exclaimed as Tommy walked through the door.

He greeted Tommy the same way every week, like they hadn’t seen each other for months, not just the seven days. It was all part of his fantasy, Tommy guessed, and well, Tommy let him think whatever he wanted. After setting down his bag, Tommy walked over and kissed Chris on the cheek before slipping off his jacket and hanging it over the chair.

“How are you, Chris?”

Tommy hated this part. The awkward small talk. Even though he’d been doing this for five months with Chris, it was still uncomfortable. They always talked about general things like music and movies. Nothing personal. That was Tommy’s rule for what he shared, and well, Chris seemed to feel the same way.

“Come here, I’ve missed you.”

Tommy walked over, let Chris take him in his arms and kiss him hard. In Chris’ eyes it may have been like meeting a lover he hadn’t seen in months, but to Tommy, it was the start of a long night, and that much closer to being able to walk away from it all.

Chris kissed down Tommy’s neck, moving his head so that he could get to the tenderest parts of Tommy’s throat. He was already pulling at the hem of Tommy’s shirt, and Tommy took that as his cue to break away and make a show of slowly stripping off his clothes. Sometimes Tommy felt like he could do this in his sleep, the weekly routine that they went through.

The same noises came from Chris as he took off his shirt, as he slid his tight jeans down to reveal the bulge Tommy had that Chris thought was just for him. The one that the pills gave him so that Tommy could look like he cared and keep up with Chris for the night.

“Stop there; so sexy in just that. Let me see how much you want me.”

Tommy walked over knowing what was coming next. Chris ran his hands over Tommy’s body, across his abs before grabbing his cock.

“All this for me? Oh, boy, I should let you suck me now, if you’re that hard for me.”

Tommy dropped to his knees in front of Chris, undid his belt, slid the zipper down and let his jeans fall to the floor. He slowly slid down Chris’ boxers until his cock was free. Tommy licked his lips before taking the head of Chris’ cock into his mouth. Sucking slightly on the head, Tommy massaged Chris’ balls with his hand. He heard Chris moaning above him, telling Tommy how well he did this. Tommy opened up his mouth, took Chris’ cock in until it was almost hitting the back of his throat. He slid on and off, slicking his cock up with spit until Chris started to thrust into his mouth, his cock slipping in so easily. Tommy took it all, let the man above him use his mouth as he thought about Isaac.

This was his punishment, what he deserved for what had happened to his love. It was his fault Isaac was hurt. This was nothing compared to what Isaac was going through. As the tears started to pool in his eyes, Chris grabbed Tommy’s hair harder. The tears filled with guilt slid down his cheeks as Chris used his mouth, called Tommy a good boy, and used him until he was coming down Tommy’s throat.

Chris pulled Tommy up to him, kissed him hard until Tommy could no longer taste his come on his tongue. He told Tommy how good he was, how good it felt, everything that Tommy didn’t want to hear. Chris led them to the bed, curled up next to Tommy and passed out. Tommy knew it wouldn’t be for long. Soon enough, Tommy would be on his knees as Chris fucked into him, slow and steady, until they both came.

~~~

The next morning, long before Chris would be awake Tommy took a shower, scrubbed as much of the guilt off of him as he could, and grabbed his money. He slipped through the hotel unnoticed in the early hours of the morning. When he finally made his way to his car he took a breath. Another night was over.

When he made it home, Tommy found Adam passed out on the couch. He covered his friend with a blanket, turned off all the lights and headed up to his room. Tommy opened his closet, found the box that he had hid in the back corner and opened it up. He added tonight’s money to it, counting it all, one more time.

With the tip that Chris had given him tonight, more than he’d expected, it was finally enough. Tommy dropped the money back into the box as the tears of relief started to pour down his face. As much as he hated escorting, as much as he felt like it was his punishment for what had happened to Isaac, it was finally over.

When he crawled into bed with Isaac, the teardrops still staining his cheeks, he knew that soon Isaac would feel like himself again. He would have a life without pain, without daily visits from nurses, without countless trips to the hospital.

“Bae, you okay?” Isaac whispered as Tommy curled against him.

“I am now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story, and the boys are still together, learning to live together again after surgery.


End file.
